Lemon Skies
by Stephanie8D
Summary: This is the fifth chapter of Silver haired Lining, posted separately so that the story could remain rated T, it is a Graphic Mature Lemon and is for Mature readers. Over 18 Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer; I still only own my laptop, but I use it for really nifty things! ;)**_

_**This is the 5th Chapter of my story Silver haired Lining, I've posted it separately so that the story could keep it's teen rating, Please read the first four chapters ...please ...& Review, and don't forget to go back to Silver haired Lining for the end.!**_

_**Chapter 5 Lemon Skies (Intense Lemon)**_

His big hands cupped her breasts, their weight perfect. Teasing the tight little nipples he couldn't resist taking one in his mouth sucking it and letting his tongue tease her. Ino had fallen back only his arm holding her up, her head thrown back as she pushed her breast deeper into his kiss. Jiraiya let his supporting arm slide down to her hip, his hand gently squeezing her butt cheek. She let out a moan and her hips bucked unexpectedly. Jiraiya smiled, ironically it had been him that had always had to stop them when things got serious before, she was so sensitive and her body was responsive to every touch.

Her small hand which was moments before caressing his back and hip had slipped forward to wrap around his growing erection, he still had his robe on but the front was open. He worried when she seemed to slip but then he saw her smile as she dropped down to her knees rubbing and kissing his scar then abs, dipping her tongue into his belly button, he couldn't breath. His hands slipped into her hair as she licked the head of him and gasped sharply when she enveloped his tip. He felt like his knees were getting weak and then she let her tongue trace circles around the ridge of the head. She started to let him slide in and out of her warm mouth and then he grabbed her, pulling her up to turn around and push her down onto the bed. The nice thing about king size beds is that when it comes to makeing love laying across the bed is just as good as laying down in it right.

His hands roaming up from her knees, spreading her thighs as he climbe between her legs, he kissed he stomach, then the underside of her breast, her collar bone. His hand went up the inside of her thigh and then found the damp curls there. Letting his fingers slide in to find her soaked lips parting effortlessly, she was so tight and warm her muscles already squezing just his finger. He kissed he deeply his tongue dueling with hers, they both licked and sucked on one anothers lips and tongues. And as he kissed across her cheek and jaw he hands rubbed from his back up his chest to wrapped around his neck to bury deeply into his long white hair. she pulled him back to her lips groaning, her hips rising up to meet the now gentle thrust of two of his fingers.

Ino felt like she was on fire, she grabbed handfuls of his hair and pulled his head back to look in his desire filled eyes. _**"I love you Jiraiya." **_He positioned himself at her entrance and before he entered her knowing he would have to push through her virginity, he kissed her and raggedly confessed, _**"And I love you, Ino." **_He quickly thrust in one smooth motion, only to bury himself and stop, letting her get use to the invasion. Ino winced, it wasn't so much pain as a sharp pinch, she felt the tiny tear, but it was nothing compared to injuries she got just form everyday training. Impatient for him she bucked her hips and begged, _**"Please, Jiraiya, more." **_That was the only encouragement he needed, leaning on one elbow he lifted her hips with his free hand so that he could start thrusting into her welcoming warmth. Ino's head began to toss back and forth, the pleasure so incredible with each thrust it seemed to increase building the sensations tighter and tighter. He could feel the tiny tremors quaking through her and began to thrust to hit the sensitve spots she reacted to, he wanted this to be her best experience. He kissed her neck up behind her ear, whispering words of love and telling her how sexy she was, how much pleasure she was giving him.

Ino knew the sensations were building to something but she never expected the powerful waves to explode almost making here loose conciousness, she screamed with her release his name, which pushed him over the edge as well. he thrust deeply into her spill his hot seed deep into her waiting womb. His breathing so ragged he swallowed to moisten his dry throat pressing a kiss to her sweaty neck, before rolling them both to his side. She laid there her eyes closed but still seeing little dots of light, she felt light headed and knew she had to slow the heavy panting down her heart wildly beating and her core throbbing with every beat like a tiny heart of it's own.

As their bodies finally got closer to normal the heavy relaxtion of their orgasms taking over, lethargicly rubbing on one another where ever there hands had landed. Jiraiya couldn't help but think that he'd never experienced anything like that before. And without any more words they fell into a deep sleep.

_**A/N thanks ya'll for putting up with me...now on to the last chapter, and Back to Silver haired Lining.**_


End file.
